The Camping Trip
by Aries MCMXCIII
Summary: When the Sonic Crew goes on a competitive camping trip, Sonic must spend the entire weekend alone with Amy! Will he finally admit his feelings for her, or will he hide them from her? Sonamy
1. Camping?

**My second fanfic! Woot! To all who have read my first fic and reviewed, I thank you.**

**Ages:**

**Sonic: 16**

**Amy: 15 (Please don't complain to me about this, I know it isnt the right age, but I needed the ages to be closer)**

**Tails: 13**

**Chapter 1 – The Camping Trip**

"Aw, c'mon Sonic! It will be fun!" Sonic paced the floor as Amy continued to plead. This had been going on ever since Tails announced that they were going on a camping trip to the mountains.

**FLASHBACK: TAILS' HOUSE, YESTERDAY**

"_Camping? Tails, what is the point in going up to the cold, dark mountains just to sleep on the cold, hard ground where all the bugs crawl around? I can't even run up there, 'cause of all of those trees in the way!" Sonic had asked the fox, who was busy packing his own bag._

"_Sonic, there's more to camping than those bad things you mentioned. If you really feel that strongly about not going, I suppose you don't have to. But Amy will be rather sad if she goes without you…" Tails had replied, knowing Sonic had a soft spot for Amy._

_Tails saw Sonic's features take on a guilty look while the hedgehog sighed. "Tails, you always pull that on me. Making me feel bad for Amy if I don't do something… Fine. I'll go…ugh…'camping' with you guys. Don't tell Amy right away, though."_

"_No problem, I won't. Now, to make this trip more fun, we are going to split up into three groups of two and go on three separate trails. Each of them are the same length, and we are going to see which group makes it to the end the fastest within the three days. You in?" Tails asked._

_The blue hedgehog gave a thumbs-up and said, "You know I'm always up for a challenge! See you in a few days!"_

_Sonic left Tails house, leaving the two-tailed kitsune to chuckle to himself. "Works every time…"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Sonic snapped out of it as a hand waved itself in front of his face. "Hello! Earth to Sonic! Are you even listening to me?" Amy asked, slightly annoyed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am." Sonic wasn't fooling anybody. "Amy, why do you want me to go so much?"

The pink hedgehog blushed and said, "Sonikku, I like to spend time and have fun with you! What's so wrong with making your friends happy?"

He grinned at her. "Alright, you got me. I'll go on the camping trip." Sonic prepared himself for the death grip he knew was to follow. He wasn't disappointed.

"Oh, thank you, Sonikku! You don't know how much this means to me! I promise, I'll find a way to make you have fun," Amy said as she attempted to squeeze the life out of her blue hero.

"Err-Amy…Can't—breath…" Sonic managed to whisper. Amy gasped and released him.

"Sorry Sonic, I can't help myself sometimes; I just get too excited!" The pink hedgehog started dancing and jumping around the room.

_A whole three days with Sonic! It's a dream come true! I wonder if I can get him to kiss me…Well I already got him to come. Better not push my luck just yet! _Amy thought.

Sonic massaged his windpipe and stood up, saying, "What did Tails say we had to pack to bring with us?"

Amy picked up the list Tails had sent her from her counter and handed it to Sonic. "I have doubles of a lot of the stuff on this list, but you will need some of the bigger things like a sleeping bag, a tent, some freeze-dried food, and a backpack."

Sonic headed for the door. "Alright, see you tomorrow, Amy!" As he opened it, he felt the pink hedgehog embrace him from behind.

"Thanks again for agreeing to come, Sonikku. I know it isn't your favorite thing to do, but I promise it can be fun. And thanks for the flowers! They are so beautiful," Amy said as she reluctantly allowed him to leave. He waved as she shut the door.

Walking over to her counter where the red and white roses were in a vase, Amy took one out and smelled it, savoring the lovely scent. _Sonic hasn't given me any flowers for years…I wonder what's gotten into him? _

Putting the flower back into the vase, she walked upstairs to get some rest for the big day tomorrow. As she took a shower and let the warm water run through her pink fur, she thought, _Would it be so hard for him to go on a date with me, just once? He doesn't even know how much he hurts me every time he says no and runs away…even though he has become more social with me recently._

Amy ignored these thoughts as she put on a nightgown and climbed into her bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Meanwhile, with Sonic…**

"Tails, how am I going to get all of these things before tomorrow?! I don't have any money!" Sonic was panicking and running around Tails' basement lab while the fox was trying to calm him down.

"Sonic, that's what I was telling you about! I went out today and bought the stuff for you so you wouldn't have to worry!" The blue hedgehog calmed down.

"Ohh…well why didn't you say so earlier?"

Tails sweatdropped. "That's kinda what I've been trying to tell you all along…"

Sonic wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Thanks Tails, that's a load off my back. So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Tails nodded. "Yea, see ya!"

Since Sonic didn't have a place to live, he walked around town, going nowhere in particular. He looked up, noticing he was in front of none other than the house of Amy Rose. Knowing she would no doubt allow him to stay there for the night, he knocked on her door. When no one answered, he knocked again.

_What am I doing…? Why am I going to Amy Rose's house to ask to stay with her? Just cause she's cute…WHAT? Did I just think what I thought I thought? OWW headache!_

Assuming she was asleep, Sonic sadly began to walk away; he didn't hear the window on the second floor of the apartment open…

**With Amy…**

The pink hedgehog was woken by the sound of knocking. Thinking it was just her imagination, she began to fall back asleep.

When the door was knocked upon a second time, she awoke, but saw nothing down on her doorstep. Amy opened her window and looked around. She was about to re-close the window when she saw a blur of blue walking away.

"Sonic?" She called out, causing the blue hedgehog to turn around. He smiled, although she barely saw it in her half-asleep state.

"Hey Ames. Sorry, did I wake you?" Sonic seemed concerned and Amy was rather surprised. She had never seen him act like that before.

"Uhh, no," she lied, "I was just about to lie down. Hold on, let me come downstairs and let you in."

Sonic walked back to her porch and waited while she came downstairs and opened the door. He could see that she was dressed in a nightgown.

As she hugged her blue hero Amy asked, "So, what's up?"

"Well…I was wondering…If I could stay here for the night? That way, we could go to the campsite tomorrow together…I mean if it's okay with you. But it's probably not…I'm sorry I woke you up and I'm wasting your time…" Sonic turned to walk away, but Amy grabbed his wrist.

She looked into his deep emerald-green eyes. "Sonic, you're welcome to stay here anytime you want to! I would never turn away someone in need, and especially not one of my friends!"

Sonic smiled and thanked Amy as she brought him into her house. He took off his shoes by the door and waited for Amy to return. She came back into the room holding a blanket, beckoning for him to follow her.

Amy laid the blanket on top of him as he sat on the couch, and then sat next to him. Sonic spoke up, "Amy, I know I should be getting some rest but…I'm just not sleepy."

The pink hedgehog looked ready to help. "What can I do to make you fall asleep?"

He thought for a minute, but came up with nothing. "I can't think of anything."

Amy had an idea as she smiled and said, "What if I rubbed you behind your ears? Would that work?"

Sonic smiled. "Anything is worth a shot."

Amy nodded and moved to the other side of him. As she gently caressed her slender fingers behind his royal blue ears, she saw his eyes droop half-open and then eventually close.

She kept rubbing his ears and moved to stroking his quills until she heard a soft purr sound coming from his sleeping form. Amy bent close and kissed Sonic on the forehead. "Goodnight, Sonikku. Sweet dreams."

She pulled the blanket up him before retreating back to her room, mind racing with multiple thoughts. _I can't believe he asked to come sleep over here with me! …Does he really like me the way I like him? I suppose only time will tell…and now isn't really the time to worry about it. _

Amy allowed herself to drift back off to sleep as she smiled, anticipating tomorrow and her alone time with the one she loved.

**Whew, six hours of almost nonstop typing pays off in the end! **

**R&R, until Chapter Two, see ya!**


	2. Preparations

**First off, I would like to apologize to everyone for not updating for so long...Who knew getting suspended meant no computer?**

**Good news, I went on a camping trip myself, and now I have inspiration and new ideas for the story...**

**Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and co. belong to Sega or Sonic Team**

**Chapter 2 – Preparations**

Amy woke up to a continuous, annoying beeping coming from the kitchen. She knew it to be her smoke alarm. Not even bothering to change out of her nightgown, she ran into the kitchen to find Sonic trying desperately to blow the smoke out the window with his hand, but he was having little luck.

'Sonikku, what'd you do??" He turned to see an irritated pink hedgehog standing in the doorway, tapping her foot.

"Well, my stomach woke me up so I put some bread in there," he pointed to the microwave, "and hit 100. What did I do wrong?"

Amy sweatdropped. "Sonic…that's a microwave. You put bread in the **toaster** to make **toast**." She pointed to a machine with two rectangular openings on the top of it. "Haven't you ever made toast before?"

She sighed while walking over, tossed the smoking bread in the garbage, and turned on the overhead fan to air out the room

Sonic shook his head. "The only place I've ever eaten toast is in a diner." He paused for a second. "Can you show me how to make it, so I'll know it for another time?"

She giggled and nodded, bringing him over to the toaster. She showed him how to take a piece of bread and placed it inside the machine. Turning the knob to a crisp setting, she pushed a button down, causing the toaster to start.

When the bread popped out, Amy caught it in midair; splitting it in half. She ate one half while giving the other to Sonic, who nodded in approval as he bit into the crunchy slice.

As she finished her toast, Sonic said, "Well, I guess I'll see you over at Tails' house, Amy! See ya!"

"Sonic, WAIT!" She called after him. It was too late; he already zoomed out the front door.

Amy sighed. _He didn't even wait to hear what I had to say…_ She barely noticed as a few of her tears hit the floor as she changed into her red dress and headed out the door. She didn't notice the low rumbling and the blackening clouds above her head.

**Meanwhile at Tails' house**...

Sonic shot through the front door and jumped on the couch. "Hey Tails, how's it goin?"

The fox turned around to see his best friend taking off his shoes on the nice, clean floor. "Fine, Sonic. You ready for the trip?"

The hedgehog nodded as he turned on the television. "When are we leaving?"

"We're taking Rouge's car, so we can't leave till she and everyone else arrives. Speaking of which, have you seen Amy? She told me she would be here a while ago…" He looked outside. "Looks like it's about to rain soon too."

Sonic looked out the window and saw the dark clouds. "Amy shouldn't walk in that rain. I'll go get her; she should be on the way over here now." He laced up his shoes as he walked towards the door.

Tails grabbed an umbrella from his coat rack. "Wait, Sonic! Take this, just in case it starts to rain hard."

He handed the green umbrella over to Sonic. "Thanks Tails. I'll be back as quick as possible. Call me if I miss her and she gets here."

As the blue hedgehog walked out the door, he felt a drop of rain on his nose. _Better find Amy fast and get out of this storm. _

**With annoyed pink hedgehog…**

"He could have at least waited and brought me to Tails house too! Sonic can be such a brat sometimes…" Amy kept venting as she walked until she heard a loud rumble above her head and felt a raindrop hit her cheek. "UGH! That's just what I need right now: rain!"

Speeding up, she ran as fast as she could along the sidewalk. As the rain fell harder, she threw her arms over her head to shield it.

All of a sudden, Amy felt her foot snag on the concrete under her. The pavement rushed up, and she felt a sharp pain in her right knee.

Amy couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. _Why does this sort of thing always happen to me? …I wish Sonic was here to help me…_ she thought as she dragged herself onto some nearby steps. She looked down at the throbbing knee. Not broken, she realized, but still bleeding.

The pink hedgehog kept sobbing into her hands. She didn't notice the blue blur that sped by at a fast rate. He stopped suddenly and went back to the crying girl.

He realized who it was instantly. "Amy?"

Amy heard the voice and her eyes shot up out of her hands. She looked into his deep emerald eyes and was surprised by the emotion that was showing in them: concern. _He's concerned…about me?_

Sonic (for of course it was he) knelt down and examined her knee. He began to wipe the blood off with a handkerchief, but Amy pulled her leg away angrily.

"Get off! I can take care of myself!" Sonic was shocked at the sudden outburst.

Realizing Amy was ticked off at something, he replied, "Amy…I just wanted to help…What's wrong?" He took a seat by the pink hedgehog, who turned away from him.

When he touched her shoulder, she grabbed his wrist. "Why do you even care!? Just run off and leave me alone again!" Sonic saw her eyes fill up with water. "I swear, sometimes it's like no matter what I do, you never care about me!"

Amy felt a hand rest upon her cheek as Sonic wiped away one of her tears. She didn't try to push it away. "Amy…I'm so sorry…I didn't realize I hurt your feelings when I ran away…" She just stared. _He's…apologizing?_

Sonic continued when she didn't say anything. "But I did have a good reason, Amy. I went…" He pulled out something from behind his back. "For this."

Amy gasped out loud. In Sonic's hand was a beautiful white rose, nearly identical to the one he had given her so long ago.

"I saw it while I was on one of my runs, and it reminded me of you when I saw it, so I took it with me. You've always supported me in what I do, and I just want you to know that I am always here for you."

Amy just stared at the rose before he handed it to her. Sonic saw a few tears fall from her eyes to the ground.

"Amy…what's the matter? Please don't cry…" He wrapped his arms around her. _Wow, I never realized how warm she was. I guess I never really noticed it from all those times she tried to glomp me…_

Amy cried into his shoulder as he kept hugging her. "I'm sorry, Sonic. It's just…all those times you've run away from me; I didn't think you cared…"

He lifted her chin so that he could look into her jade eyes. "Amy, you're one of my closest and dearest friends. Nothing on this world could ever replace you in my life."

She let herself be lifted off the ground as Sonic picked her up.

"Now, let's get you to Tails' house so we can fix up that leg. Hold on tight, Ames."

The pink hedgehog wrapped her slender arms around his neck while she held the rose in her teeth. She looked up at her blue savior. _Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden? _Amy decided not to worry about it, and instead fell into a slumber.

Sonic looked down to see Amy snoring lightly in his arms. He smiled, _She looks so cute when she's asleep…again with the 'cute'…what is this feeling I keep having while around her? Could it be…_

Sonic was cut off from his thoughts when he looked up to see he was already at Tails house. He pushed open the door and laid Amy down on the couch. Gently taking the rose out of her mouth and placing it on the table, Sonic sat down next to her and stroked her soft pink quills.

Grabbing some gauze and damp cloth from the first aid kit in Tails' bathroom, he wiped the excess dirt and gravel away from the wound. Sonic saw that it wasn't a large cut, but enough to be very painful.

As he lifted Amy's leg to wrap the gauze around it, she began to stir. "S-Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog smiled back at her. "Yeah Ames, it's me. How're you feeling?"

Amy sat up and hugged him. "Anytime I'm with you, Sonic, I'm fine," she looked around, "How'd we get in Tails' house?"

"You fell asleep while I was bringing you back here." Sonic handed her a cup of hot tea. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

Amy took a sip of the warm drink and then rested her head on Sonic's shoulder. "Thanks Sonikku."

Seeing that he couldn't get out of this, Sonic wrapped his arm around her and placed his head on top of hers.

Just then, Tails walked down the stairs to see the two hedgehogs. He cleared his throat loudly, getting the attention of both of them. Sonic jumped to the other couch, causing Amy to fall over on her side.

Tails spoke up. "Am I interrupting something…that I hope I'm not?"

Amy looked slightly annoyed, while Sonic looked embarrassed. "Nothing, Tails." Sonic said. "Is everything ready for the trip?"

The fox nodded. "Yeah. Rouge, Knuckles and Cream just arrived, so we're ready to go." He noticed the bandages around Amy's knee. "What happened to your knee, Amy?"

The pink hedgehog blushed. "I fell accidentally, and Sonic helped me come back here."

Sonic walked over to her couch. "Is your leg too hurt to walk, or are you okay?"

Amy was about to answer that she was okay, but then said, "I don't know if I can walk…" She stood up and yelped, as if in pain. "Ow! I can't walk yet…Sonic, can you please help me get to Rouge's car?"

He nodded, lifting her into his arms once again. Sonic handed her the rose before walking towards the door of Tails' house. As Amy nuzzled her face into his chest, Sonic thought, _Man, Knucklehead is never gonna let me forgot this one…sigh But it can't be helped._

Just as Sonic walked out the front door, a bright flash nearly blinded him. Even though he couldn't see, he heard the low chuckle that he knew to be the aforementioned Knucklehead himself.

"Hehehe…I had to see it to believe it! Sonic and Amy together! Good thing I got this picture…Maybe I can show it to you at the wedding and say, 'Hey Sonic, remember when you guys first got together?'"

All of a sudden, the camera was yanked away from the chuckling echidna. "What?!" He looked up to see Rouge hovering over him, camera in hands.

She held up a finger, taunting him. "Knuckles, you should know better than to do things like that! I think I'll just delete this picture here…" A sound came from the camera. The bat tossed it back to the stunned echidna. "That'll teach you to invade people's privacy."

He chuckled. "What's to stop me from taking another picture, hmm?" Turning back to where the two hedgehogs had previously been, Knuckles saw nothing. He did an about-face to see both of them in the car, waving at him.

Groaning, he said, "Thanks, Rouge! You made me miss the second shot!"

Rouge winked at him teasingly. "Making you miserable is what I live for. Now get in the car and let's start this trip already!"


End file.
